Benutzer Diskussion:Marcelreise11
Nickelodeon Wiki Hi, Nickelodeon Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Nickelodeon (TV-Sender). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Avatar (Diskussion) 14:33, 6. Jan. 2010 Kurzurlaub Bin von Donnerstag bis Sonntag nicht da. Gruß, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 19:01, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Wenn ich mal Fragen darf. Wo bist du die vier Tage, wo du nicht online kommst? MFG GTA SA FAN 13:59, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Und jetzt von Montag bis Freitag nicht da. War in Neuwied. LG, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 16:27, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Wo bist du jetzt Montag bis Freitag? :::Ich bin von morgen (17.05.) bis Freitag (21.05.) auch nicht online, ich bin nämlich für fünf Tage auf Klassenfahrt. MFG GTA SA FAN 16:54, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) Urheberrechtsverletzung Moin, moin! Artikel aus der Wikipedia müßen mit der gesamten Versionsgeschichte importiert werden. Siehe die Lizenzbestimmungen für Artikel. Gruß, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100618153443/de/images/9/9a/Content_Team_Signatur_1.png Layout-Team 11:03, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Moin, :Kannst du das bitte für mich importieren. Wäre echt nett von dir. :MFG GTA SA FAN 12:42, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Lizenzen der Bilder im Artikel „Die Legende von Aang“ Ich find', die Typen sehen ja ziemlich scheiße aus. Ist ja auch egal. Wo sind die Lizenzen? Tim @Support 10:12, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe die bilder aus nickforum.de und habe die per Bilder-Galerie hochgeladen. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:23, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Trotzdem brauchen wir Lizenzen. Ansonsten muß ich die alle löschen. Tim @Support 10:45, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: Soll ich bei jeden Lizenz Bildzitat hinzufügen? MFG GTA SA FAN 10:55, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::: Ja. Außer sie stehen unter anderen Lizenzen. Sorry, muss aber. Tim @Support 11:05, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ok, dann mache ich überall Bildzitat hin. MFG GTA SA FAN 11:10, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Fragen Hallo ich würde gerne die Rollback kräfte im Fragen Wiki haben denn es nervt ständig ,,Das gehört nicht zu Nickelodeon´´ zu schreiben Hoffe auf antwortMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 09:22, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Im Fragen Wiki brinbgt das wenig weil du mit Rollback keine Seiten löschen kannst dazu musstes du Admin haben--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 09:28, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Meine Mitarbeit Moin! Ich habe beschlossen hier nicht mehr mitzuarbeiten. Ich kann aufgrund dieser Auszeichnungen keinen Edit mehr machen, ohne genervt zu werden und irgend ne falsche Aussage auf meiner Benutzerseite über mich zu erhalten. Meine Administratorenrechte wünsche ich aber trotzdem zu behalten. Gruß, Tim @Support 09:20, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Salam Hallo ist sehr gut hier. Allerdings Am Rande . SA Fan kann man flasch verstehn. Sonst findest du mich beim Hdr und Stronghold wiki ich guck hier 1-2 mal die woche rein bbis dannEinHdrFan 20:35, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Aufgaben Ich habe zwar jetzt nichts zu tun aber wenn du eine Aufgabe für mich hast dann nur zu.:)--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 12:51, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Wieso bist du nicht on?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 17:40, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Bin bei Skype doch jetzt online. MFG GTA SA FAN 17:50, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :2 Dinge # Ich meine es wäre sinnvol die wikis füt zumbeispiel ICarly oder Avatar zu verlinken da diese Artikel an diese nich ranreichen. # apropo Avatar ich bin mir sicher das ich irgendwo den Abschnitt Religion dazu gelesen habe und warte noch immer auf die Antwort. Der Waldläufer # Verlinken auserhalb eines wikis krieg ich nicht auf die Reihe # Ich hab irgendwo bei avatar schon mal den Abschnitt Religion gesehen und bin dafür das man diereligionen ( und/oder Philosophien ) Buddhismus und Taoismus nimmtDer Waldläufer 18:30, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Portal Also beim Portal gibt es 2 Probleme # Es heißt es gäbe einen Meilenstein im November 2010 # Wir haben also das Monatsprojekt September 2011 gewonnen. nur gibt es ein kleines Probelm: DIESE DATEN HABEN WIR NOCHT NICHT REICHT ES IST OKTOBER,2010!Der Waldläufer 13:38, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich drück mich noch mal klar und deutschlich aus : Das steht wir haben auch PDMdes Septembers 201'1' gewonnen aber der ist erst in elf Monaten.Der Waldläufer 13:44, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nickelodeon-Forum Der Banner ist fertig: link=http://nickelodeonboard.bplaced.net/index.php?page=Index 501.legion 19:57, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Charakterevorlage Hi. Ich würde in die Vorlage mit den Charakteren noch die Schauspieler und die Synchronisation einbauen. Tim @Support 11:58, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Wenn ich bemerken darf, dass es dazu noch keine Vorlage gibt ;-) Dann muss ich halt noch eine erstellen. P. S.: Du kannst mir auch gerne auf Deiner Diskussion antworten. Tim @Support 12:29, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Dann erstell die Vorlage. ;) ::MFG GTA SA FAN 12:40, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) KP Sorry weil ich nicht reagiert hab, war am zocken :)GS4L 20:30, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Herr der Elemente Hi, ich würde gerne bei Avatar - Der Herr der Elemente Bilder hinzufügen, aber sie ist anscheinend Gesperrt. User82.83.218.210 17:58, 13. Dez. 2010 : Schön, dass du uns helfen willst, aber schreibe nicht ständig deine Fragen mitten in eine Diskussion! 501.legion 17:08, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wiki ::Hallo würdest du hier mitmachen (-SPAM-) - ?--Savage Oppress 18:56, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Hallo?--Savage Oppress 19:12, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::: JETZT REICHT ES LANGSAM!!!! Hör auch jeden einzelnen anzuwerben!!! 501.legion 20:55, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok--Savage Oppress 21:53, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ach ja...wenn du noch einmal moderative Kennzeichnungen entfernst, wirst du gesperrt! 501.legion 14:51, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Game-pedia Wiki thumb Hey würdet ihr mit uns eine Wiki-Partnerschaft machen.Wir sind das Game-pedia Wiki Würde mich echt freuen mit euch eine Partnerschaft zu machen, da ihr hier ein sehr tolles und informatives Wiki aufgebaut habt.Ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden.Hier ist unser Logo. DarkPain14 15:37, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ab Heute schon ..Partner"XD.Gibs irgendwas was ich machen könnte(bin gut mit Bilder hochladen):Ich guck mal was ich machen kann.Kannst du auch uns helfen?DarkPain14 15:48, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ach ich brauch noch euer Logo.DarkPain14 15:49, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Was hat bitteschön ein Gaming-Wiki mit Nickelodeon zutun??? Ich bitte um Aufklärung!! 501.legion 15:55, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Darf ich auch Videos einfügen?DarkPain14 16:45, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Erst meine Frage beantworten! 501.legion 18:13, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bild ich wollte das Bild von Kyoya die Seite ist gesichert.Kannst du das Bild einfügen sieht i-wie besser aus als das andere(ist schon Hochgeladen)DarkPain14 17:36, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) apropos Kyoya bei kannst du auch bei ihm Chara Beyblade - metal masters als Kategorie einfügen.DarkPain14 17:51, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Partnerschaften Bitte hör auf jedem x-beliebigen Wiki/Seite eine Partnerschaft zu bestätigen! Und erst recht nicht, wenn dieses Wiki keinerlei Bezug auf nickelodeon aufnimmt! Am besten verfassen wir mal Partnerschaftsbedingungen, die wir dann auf die Seite einbinden! 501.legion 18:31, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kung-Fu-Panda Wiki Hi GTA SA FAN ich möchte dich um hilfe beim Aufbau des neuen Kung Fu Panda Wikis bitten. Benutzer:User82.83.218.210 29.12.10 17:53 : Zum Blog 501.legion 16:59, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kyoya bei Kyoya steht, dass sein BitBeast Rock-Leone heißt.Da müsste aber stehen, dass sein BitBeast Leone heißt.Warum darf ich eigentlich nicht Kyoyas Seite bearbeiten?DarkPain14 17:40, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) achso.Hatte mich schon gefragt warum das nur bei Kyoya so ist (ist wohl sehr beliebt bei den Spammern :D) Link hey darf hier auf der Nickelodeon Autria Seite ein Link zu dieser Seitehttp://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comedy_Central_%C3%96sterreich stellen?Die Seite ist aus Wikipedia.Und hey ich bin hier schon Rang 5 (hab Legion eingeholt):D.DarkPain14 14:56, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Projekt des Monats GpW hey könntst du beim Projekt des Monats für Game-pedia Wiki stimmen?Und noch ne frage wie kann man eigentlich seine Stimme abgeben(würde gerne aber weiß nicht wie)?DarkPain14 15:06, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Comedy Central Austria können wir die Text aus Wikipedia kopieren?Wenn ja dann würde ich das gern machen.DarkPain14 15:34, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Es wäre besser, wenn ihr beide auf einer Seite eure Konversation abhaltet! Man weiß daher nie, ob jemand schon geantwortet hat! : Texte aus Wikipedia sind eigentlich Opensource, darf also jeder nach belieben kopieren und bei sich einfügen, aber das mindert stark die Qualität des Wikis und auch die Besucherzahlen! Die Autoren sollen selbst sich informieren, aber nicht als einzigste Quelle die Wikipedia nehmen http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Wenn du den Text abänderst musst du dennoch einen Verweis zur Enzyklopädie setzen! Normalerweise werden kopierte Texte aus dem Wiki gelöscht. : Also lieber selbst informieren und dann auch mal auf der Website vom Artikel http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legion 15:54, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Beförderung hey GTA SA FAN könnte ich hier befördert werden?Keine Sorge mir kannst du vertrauen werd dich schon nicht enttäuschen:D.Durch eine Beförderung könnte ich besser mithelfen.Hab schon Legion gefragt (er hat mir aber noch nicht zurück geschrieben).Wäre sehr froh, wenn du mich hier Beföhrdern würdest.DarkPain14 17:03, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Schau mal auf meiner Disku nach http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Außerdem will er Rollback werden 501.legion 17:21, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: was meinst du krieg ich Rollback rechte immerhin helf ich fleißig mit (schon Rang 2) DarkPain14 15:24, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: Du hast schon die rollback-Rechte ;) ::: MFG GTA SA FAN 17:59, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: :: ::: ist mir nicht aufgefallen :D.Vielen dank wer dich schon nicht enttäuschen.DarkPain14 18:02, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::: @GTA SA FAN: Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich das kläre ^^ Na ja, egal http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:05, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) L-Drago steht das L bei L-Drago nicht schon für Lightning?DarkPain14 19:23, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) sorry mein Fehler.Ist schon so richtig.DarkPain14 19:28, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Austausch einiger Bey-Bilder würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich die Bilder von einpaar Bey-Charakteren gegen besser Bilder ändere (wie bei Benkei)?DarkPain14 14:11, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Kannst du von mir aus machen. Aber wo das nickelodeon Logo ist die nicht austauschen. ::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:28, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bey-Orte du machst doch gerade orte in Koma village.Weiß du noch wie dieser Ort heißt, wo Ryuga gegen Ginkgas Vater gekämpft hat (Episode 15 glaub ich)DarkPain14 14:31, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Das weiß ich leider nicht. : Benne mal deine Bilder bitte richtig, danke. : Hast du ICQ, MSN oder Skype? : MFG 17:59, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Sperren kannst du diesen unregristierten Benutzer Sperren (der mit diesen Werbungen bei Special-Move usw.) DarkPain14 15:19, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ist erledigt. :MFG GTA SA FAN 15:28, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Danke für den Hinweis http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:06, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: : :: Immer wieder gern.DarkPain14 17:46, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ein paar Fragen zum Nickelodeon Wiki 1. Wie komplex soll dieses Wiki werden? Schließlich werden auf Nickelodeon viele verschiedene Sendungen ausgestrahlt, und meistens gibt es zu diesen Sendungen auch extra Wikis. Soll hier im Nickelodeon Wiki ebenfalls jedes kleinste Detail der Sendungen rein, oder nur das grobe/wichtigste? Also sodass ein 2. Darf man einfach Texte aus anderen Wikis/Websites hier herein kopieren? Das ist mir nämlich bei den Artikeln Aang, Sokka und Katara aufgefallen, die teilweise Passagen haben, die mit dem Text im Avatar-Wiki übereinstimmen. Siehe dazu im Avatar-Wiki für Sokka, Katara und Aang. Im Versionsvergleich kann man sehen, dass der Text im Avatar-Wiki viel früher geschrieben wurde. Außerdem wurden die 3 Seiten alle vom gleichen Benutzer erstellt - Benutzer:Jan-Brauer. Ist es also erlaubt oder verboten? --Kuruk2 19:58, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Schön, ein neues "Gesicht" zu sehen ^^ : Zu 1.: Das Wiki sollte schon u.a die einzelnen Charaktere beschreiben, wer die etwas weiter ausformulieren und erweitern will, darf das machen. : Zu 2.: Schwieriges Thema. Wir haben hier Spezialisten, die manche Texte kopieren und einfügen. Manche retten sich mit dem Argument, dass sie den Text abgeändert haben. Ich persöhnlich bin strikt dagegen, da die Qualität des Wikis erheblich sinkt. Verboten kann man nicht sagen: Was in einem Wiki steht darf hin und her kopiert werden, aber es ist unerwünscht. Die Texte sollten schon aus eigenem Wissen geschrieben sein und zusätzliche Infos sollten dann aus den Seiten entnommen werden! 501.legionDisku To-Do 09:08, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Mitarbeit Zunächst mal schreib ich das hier rein, weil ich dann davon ausgehe, dass du's hier liest. In der Tat würde ich dir gerne helfen, doch viel Zeit habe ich nicht. Ich werde dir durchaus hier und da aushelfen, denn deine Ansätze sind wirklich gut. Ein kleiner Tipp von mir: Das Wiki wirkt recht unausgereift. Viele Bilder haben einen weißen Hintergrund und das wirlt sich stark als Kontrast zum orange aus. Das kann man ganz leicht ändern, damit es professioneller wirkt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es heute noch schaffe, aber einige Bilder kann ich gerne für dich ändern. Mach weiter so. -- kingneptune1 12:05, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hey, ich hab' mir euer Wiki mal näher angesehen. Artikel wie Deutschland oder auch Nickelodeon Deutschland (Fernsehsender) und viele andre Haupt-Seiten sind 1:1 aus der Wikipedia kopiert! Das finde ich grenzt schon an Betrug, weil ihr die Seiten weder selbst erstellt habt, noch in den meisten Fällen einen Hinweis auf die Kopie gegeben habt. Die Seiten sollten meines erachtens erstmal gelöscht, bzw. selbst erstellt werden. Das ist garantiert keine Kritik an dich, aber das ist unschön. Welche Artikel sind nun von euch, welche nicht? Dann ist das hier sehr unübersichtlich. Ich weiß gar nicht genau, wo ich mit bearbeiten anfangen sollte. Deswegen hab' ich hier auch noch nicht viel gemacht... Aber ich verspreche dir: in Zukunft werde ich hier was machen! Und ich hab noch 'ne Frage: darf ich das Madagascar-Wiki zu euren Partnern zuschreiben? PS: Einige Bilder sind ja jetzt schon transparent. Jetzt wirkt das doch gleich weniger kindisch^^ Und ich hoffe du kannst Kritik vertragen. Sei mir bitte nicht böse; ich bin manchmal sehr direkt.... --Kingneptune1 15:30, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : :@Kingneptune1. Also 1. zu dieser Sache mit anderen Wikis steht schon oben. 2. Du kannst nicht einfach M-Wiki mit uns Partner machen (brauchst erst die zusage von GTA SA FAN UND Legion)DarkPain14 ::Erstmal danke Marcel, ich werd mich bei Legion melden. Dann bleibt nur noch eine Frage offen: Ist es bei euch üblich, dass ohne zu signieren auf Diskussionsseiten anderer geantwortet wird? Wenn ich etwas auf die Seite von GTA SA FAN schreibe, möchte ich eine Antwort von ihm und nicht von DarkPain14! Wie gesagt, ich freue mich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit... --Kingneptune1 15:50, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Also 1.Hab vergessen zu signieren sorry. 2.Ja es ist bei uns normal, dass andere dir antworten können (siehe eine Spalte oben tut z.B Legion auch).DarkPain14 16:07, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Was die Mitarbeit hier angeht: Ich glaube, dass ich mich ein wenig mit der Zeit verschätzt habe. Ich hab ja mal wieder angefangen zu lernen und mich vorzubereiten, aber das ist mehr als ich gedacht habe. Ich hoffe dass ihr auch größtenteils allein klar kommt. Da muss ich dir wohl genau wie SACEUR und Marty, the Zebra eine Absage geben. Tut mir wirklich Leid. Außerdem machen einige Benutzer einen sehr unfreundlichen Eindruck. Ich weiß nicht, ob an an diesem Wiki Freude entwickeln kann. Nur noch ein Tipp von mir: ändert die kopierten Seiten, dann könnte aus diesem Wiki was werden. --Kingneptune1 11:02, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hey, ich bemühe mich trotzdem, so viel mitzuarbeiten wie möglich. Du kannst eben nur keine Wunder von mir erwarten :D --Kingneptune1 12:01, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) LAX (Song) ist der Text nicht zu lang, um sie hier aufzuschreiben? Wäre es nicht besser einfach ein Video über den Song einzufügen?DarkPain14 17:31, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, aber der Songtext soll hier stehen und ein Video hinzufügen geht auch. :MFG GTA SA FAN 17:38, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Verbesserungen wenns dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gern ein Blog erstellen, wo Benutzer schreiben können, was sie gern an Nickelodeon Wiki verbessern würden. So könnten wir Nickelodeon Wiki für jeden Benutzer freundlicher machen. Ich erstell jetzt eins und kontrolier jeden tag die antworten. Dann können wir NW nach den besten Vorschlägen ändern.DarkPain14 16:40, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich finde das eine gute Idee. :Ich verschiebe aber den Blog zu Nickelodeon Wiki:Verbesserungsvorschläge wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. :MFG GTA SA FAN 16:56, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) klar, aber wo ist das? Mir ist aufgefallen das auf der Hauptseite unter "Portal Übersicht" wo Nick news usw stehen "Verbesserungswünsche" steht (Seite ist aber nicht vorhanden). Wie wärs, wenn wir die Seite erstellen und mein Blogkommentar da einfügen? Wäre leichter zu finden (ich kontrolieren dann jeden tag die Kommentare).DarkPain14 17:03, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie ich sehe hast du das schon gemacht, aber wie kann man kommentieren?DarkPain14 17:13, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Das weiß ich leider nicht, wie man das auf der Hauptseite kommentieren kann. :MFG GTA SA FAN 17:23, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Bitte schön, gern geschehen ^^ Besser gehts leider nicht... 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:03, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Verbesserung auf der Profilseite danke für die Verbesserung http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif .DarkPain14 14:52, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Habe ich doch gerne gemacht. ;) :MFG GTA SA FAN 14:55, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich war gerade auf der Dissiseite von (du weißt schon was). Und ich glaub du musst langsam einpaar Entscheidungen selber in die Hand nehmen und nicht immer Legion überlassen. Nicht das du ihn nicht fragen sollst aber du musst einpaar Sachen selber entscheiden. War nicht böse gemeint will nur helfen =D.DarkPain14 15:05, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ok. :MFG GTA SA FAN 15:14, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also machs am besten so: lösch die Seite und wenn es Legion stört können wir doch die Seite wiederherstellen. O.k?DarkPain14 15:37, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ok. :MFG GTA SA FAN 15:43, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Eine Frage ich wollte dich (und Legion) mal fragen was ich tun muss, um hier Admin zu werden. Gibt es da eine Aufgabe oder so, die ich meistern muss? Wäre hier gern Admin, da ich so gern gegen Vandalismus helfen und neuen Benutzern helfen würde.DarkPain14 16:07, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Da rede ich nochmal mit 501.Legion. :Ich wäre auch dafür das du Admin wirst und die 2 Sachen machst. :Es war erst die Rede das du beide rechte bekommst, aber dann meinte Legion Rollback/Zurücksetzer reicht erstmal. :MFG GTA SA FAN 16:12, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::ok schön das ihr mir vertraut. Wie ihr wisst, bin ich einer, der seine Versprechen hält http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif .DarkPain14 16:15, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) bevor ich es vergesse ich hab da ein Magic Word gefunden, mit dem man die Anzahl der aktiven Benutzer zeigen kann (als Werbung für neue Nutzer usw.) Du musst einfach . Am besten du schreibt aus die Hauptseite sowas wie: Auf Nickelodeon Wiki arbeiten , der im ist, lade ich dich, , in den offiziellen IRC-Channel des Wikis ein! Ich hoffe du kommst meiner Einladung entgegen und quatschst mit uns ein bisschen http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Dein 501.legionDisku To-Do 13:45, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Was soll das? warum steht bei mir bei arbeite 5 Tage am wiki nur das ich ein tag geabeitet habe ich habe 3 mit heute 4Armin 11:11, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Das wikia-Team hat ein bisschen an den Einstellungen geschraubt, aber inzwischen sollte es wieder gehen! 501.legionDisku To-Do 11:55, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : leuft wiederArmin 18:52, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Poisen Virgo dieser Benutzer der nur "helfen" wollte hat davor anstelle von otome scheiße geschrieben guck mal versionen[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:22, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Achso. Habs übersehen, habe nur das gesehen das er aus der "e" ein "o" gemacht hat. ;) :MFG GTA SA FAN 15:25, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::ich hab in grade für 2h gesperrt, damit er solche Wörter nicht mehr benutzt XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:44, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Ok. :::Mit die Bilder verspätet sich das noch, mache das jetzt erst am Donnerstag. :::MFG GTA SA FAN 15:48, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::geht klar XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:52, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::JO. :::::MFG GTA SA FAN 15:59, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::: Wir sollten mal dringend Bedingungen und Dauer für die Sperrungen festlegen! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:34, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Counter hey der Countdown muss aktualisiert werden[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:05, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Moin, :werde ich sofort machen, aber den Artikel den ich verlinke gibt es leider noch nicht. :Kannst ihn dann erstellen. ;) :MFG GTA SA FAN 17:14, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) PdM Mai sieht momentan nicht gut aus :/. Ich dachte, wir hätten noch mehr Fans. Ich glaub es wäre gut, wenn du mal Legion, Peace, BlackStreet21 und Lady Whistler fragen würdest[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:31, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Mach du bitte. Habe jetzt keine Zeit. :MFG GTA SA FAN 18:01, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: ??? Ich dachte die Frist wäre Anfang April vorbei? ^^ 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:16, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::was für eine Frist? Du kannst bis zum 30.4 deine Stimme abgeben[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:22, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::: Ja, aber für das PdM April http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:28, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::::hast da wohl was falsch verstanden. Man kann vom 1. bis zum 30. für den PdM Mai abstimmen. Am besten du gibst einfach deine Stimme ab HAHAHA[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:33, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::::: Aha. Aber bitte: Spamt ihr beide nicht jeden mit eurer Werbung zur Abstimmung zu! Das hinterlässt einen ziemlich schlechten Eindruck, weil jeder selbst entscheiden will, ob er uns wählt oder nicht http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Es gibt auch noch einen vielleicht besseren Weg zum Bekanntmachen: Der Wikia Deutschland Podcaster! 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:46, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) AW:Folge 42 Oh, dann waren das warscheinlich fehlerhafte Quellen. Sorry--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 09:34, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) P.S.:Geh doch mal bei skype online Regelwerk(Wunsch) Hey GTA SA FAN!Wär cool wenn wir Regeln hätten.Weil seh dir mal bitte einige Blogs an.Die Wikianer hier missbrauchen die Blogs,seh sie dir an.Ich würde an Stelle mit Blacky den Wachposten(xD)übernehmen.Wenn du auch mal wo anders hinguckst,zum Beispiel in einige Artikel,dort sind so Fehler das man die Artikel löschen muss und die Mühe selbst gestalten muss.Schon einige Links existieren nicht mehr,wie denn noch?Einige Benutzer jagen nach Auszeichnungen,sie erstellen Spam und füllen das Wiki damit.Einige Bildernamen sind unmöglich,es sind kopierte Bilder.Die Texte sind halb verseucht,mann kann sie nicht lesen.Bitte,bitte,tu dem Wiki den Gefallen und setze an!Ich würde das Wiki ordentlicher sehen.Noch liebe Grüße,Galaxy19 11:21, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Dieser Benutzer ist einer von vielen bereits missbräuchlich eingesetzten Sockenpuppen. Ich habe den Benutzeraccount lokal gesperrt (ggf. auch global). Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Tim (SVG) 11:29, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Magic-word "INDEX" in Artikeln Moin, ich habe gesehen, dass du SVG darum gebeten hattest, mit seinem Bot in alle Artikel ganz oben das magic-word "INDEX" einzufügen. Ich schlage vor, das wieder zu entfernen, denn zum einen ist "INDEX" in Artikeln wirkungslos und zum anderen erzeugt es auf vielen Seiten hässliche Leerzeilen am Seitenbeginn. Es macht daher Sinn, magic-words wenn überhaupt dann unten auf einer Seite einzufügen, nicht oben. Bei allen Artikeln in Wikia-Wikis ist die Indizierung standardmäßig aktiviert. "INDEX" aktiviert die Indizierung lediglich in Fällen, in denen das nicht der Fall ist. Du kannst das relativ leicht überprüfen. Öffne eine Seite wie Spezial:Spezialseiten und schau dir den Quelltext an. Dort wirst du etwa in der 12. Zeile diesen Code finden: Diese Seite wird standardmäßig also nicht indiziert. Nun vergleiche das mit dem Quelltext eines beliebigen Artikels, mal mit und mal ohne "INDEX" magic-word. Du wirst keinen Unterschied feststellen, in beiden Versionen wird kein meta-Eintrag dieser Art stehen. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 09:14, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) wieder aktiv? hey Marcel, hab ja lange von dir nix mehr gehört. Bist du jetzt wieder aktiv? Wenn ja, muss ich dir noch deine Bürorechte geben ^^.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 20:49, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Du führst auch alle an der Nase herum :D Geht es Dir gut? Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen? Tim (SVG) 20:57, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Moin Moin, ich bin Back, aber bearbeite nicht mehr soviel wie früher. ::@DarkPain: Jo, bin jetzt wieder aktiv, aber net mehr so oft wie früher und ich möchte gerne wieder meine Rechte zurück haben. ::@SVG: Mir gehts gut und selbst? Nope, habe ein Notebook. ;) ::MFG GTA SA FAN 15:31, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::so du bist jetzt wieder Bürokrat XD. Noch eine Sache: als du wegwarst, hab ich die Bürorechte bekommen und ich wollte mal fragen, ob ich die weiter behalten kann.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 16:49, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Danke DarkPain. Du darfst die ruhig behalten, bist ein guter User. ::::MFG GTA SA FAN 17:53, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) über 1.000 Artikel Nickelodeon hat endlich über 1.000 Artikel XD. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 09:36, 27. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Jep nach über 2 !/2 Jahren und danke :) : MFG GTA SA FAN 12:57, 27. Okt. 2011 (UTC) wieder Skype wann kommst du mal wieder on? XD [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 17:28, 8. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Habe kein Skype mehr bzw. komme da net mehr on (auch wenn noch mein Konto dort besteht). ;) :Bin nur noch in PSN on oder hier im Nick Wiki oder GTA Wiki aktiv. ;) :MFG GTA SA FAN 18:23, 8. Nov. 2011 (UTC) i-wie Kontakt ^^ hey Marcel, ich muss mal mit dir was wichtiges besprechen (im Chat, icq oder Facebook). Wäre gut, wenn du in einem der drei erreichbar wärst.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 17:51, 16. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Haste SVZ?? :Such da mal Marcel Reise und guck nach der Don-Bosco-Schule Salzkotten und 10te Klasse. :MFG GTA SA FAN 13:22, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Umzug erledigt Hallo Marcel. Das Nickelodeon Wiki habe ich nun nach Wikiunity importiert. Die Bilder musst du entweder in Kürze importieren, oder ich binde sie aus diesem Wiki ein und du importierst sie von Zeit zu Zeit, was jedoch das Wikiunity Projekt von der Ladezeit wegen Wikias Servern erheblich verlangsamen würde. Bitte noch registrieren, E-Mail bestätigen und dann kannst du loslegen ;-) Grüße, Tim (SVG) 18:38, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Danke :) :Was wird jetzt als nächstes passieren?? :MFG GTA SA FAN 19:01, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Nach der Registrierung erteile ich dir Administratoren- und Bürokratenrechte ;-) Vielleicht kannst du noch weitere aktive Benutzer im Wikia Projekt auf den Umzug aufmerksam machen? Diverse Einstellungen kannst du über das AdminBoard vornehmen. Sollten noch irgendwelche Wünsche offen stehen (Erweiterungen, Benutzerrechte et cetera), schreib mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Tim (SVG) 19:05, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC)